motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 2: 1:00am-2:00am
Story The following takes place between 1:00am-2:00am 1:00am James Ling who was in come was brought to Del Rizal to to talk to Tom Jacob. How are the things working Tom? asked James. Sir, I should already sleep said Tom. How? asked James. Ranjina and Melissa have a relation. Juliet is trying to figure out a escape plan. Caroline and Charlotte are worthless sir. Our mole has been in a huge situation, I’ve heard she’s arrested said Tom. That’s right said James. 1:15am Angela, Kate and Rachel were in the police car. You betrayed us said Kate. I know said Angela. I’m the mole laught Angela. A few minutes later were they in the police office, brought to a different place. So, you Angela, betrayed them? asked Jason Whiteman. Yes, I did said Angela. 1:17am Claire and Penelope were at the courthouse. Penelope saw her daughter, Alexandra. I’m Jared Hemsfield. Look, it all started with the night that I met Alan Wilson. Alan was in the conspiracy. Oh…it’s hard to explain said Penelope. Stephanie Wilson is the daughter from Alan Wilson. Both were in a conspiracy said Penelope. Stephanie was last time killed by Juliet Burke. Juliet Burke, Melissa Quare, Charlotte Quinten, Caroline Mitchell and Ranjina Hamir are all taken by police because they did something wrong. It’s a conspiracy. Who’s the woman who called the police? Grace Morgan said Penelope. 1:20am Angela was smoking a cigarette. Could I talk to Nadia Whiteman? asked Angela. Angela was kissing Nadia. I’m taking this card away from you honey said Angela. 1:25am James was standing and looking to the group. They have to die, today said James. You have to send… 1:27am Angela was runnin out the building. Jason was going back. Where is Angela? asked Jason. Nadia was outside. Your sister Naomi is safe. If you two hadn’t kissed each other, I hadn’t imprisoned her in her own house. Angela did blew up the building killing Jason inside. 1:30am Emily Knight was hiding herself behind a secret corridor in the church. Juliet looked to the Jesus statue. Help us! I can’t live behind bars. I need to go to my sister, Rachel! I’m in love with Kate Austen, a Oceanic flight 815 passenger. Could I help you with something? asked Emily. Who are you? asked Juliet. Emily’s mouth was going to the lips from Juliet. Someone who thinks that you’re attractive said Emily. 1:32am Annemarie did get a call from Alexandra. How is it in the courthouse? asked Annemarie. I need a cigarette…I have bad feeling that she’s not now around bars. Let’s we meet in the Rainbow Park said Annemarie. 1:45am Angela also did exploded the house with Naomi Whiteman, the sister from Nadia. 2 other people were also killed on the mountain. Angela was runnin away in the woods. 1:47am Alexandra and Annemarie were in the park. I have a feeling that my mother is in dangerous said Alexandra. I understand…but she killed Stephanie Wilson’s father. Stephanie Wilson was killed by Juliet, who know Penelope. Maybe she has to get her out said Annemarie. 1:50am Angela was walking away. Rachel and Kate pointed there gun out on Nadia. Don’t kill me. I have some interesting information said Nadia. I know that I die, but there’s a way to let escape the prisoners in Del Rizal. There’s a secret way in the church. There’s secret cable that can only being seen at night. There’s a secret chair downstairs, then go upstairs and then there’s a way to escape said Nadia. Nadia was shot death by both Rachel and Kate. 1:52am Emily was following Juliet in the showers. Hello said Emily. Emily did hide a knife. You look good said Emily. Emily was taking her knife, but Juliet attacked her with her feet. Juliet did take the knife and stabbed Emily with it. 1:58am Angela saw 2 women talking, who were Alexandra and Annemarie. Angela was pointing her gun and shot in Alexandra’s stomach. Alexandra felt on the ground, but Annemarie attacked Angela and did take her. 2:00am Category:Season 2 Episodes